James Jankovicz (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Jimmy Jupiter | Aliases = Jimmy Jankovicz, Knight of Neigh, the Boy of Many Adventures, the Boy of the Super Imagination, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = John Jankovicz (father, deceased), Mary Jankovicz (mother, deceased) Fred, Walter (uncles, deceased), Willy (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Nowhere; Clearview, Washington | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (with white fringe); Formerly reddish-blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Allied operative, adventurer, student | Education = Elementary school (unfinished) | Origin = Possibly a Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Clearview, Washington | Creators = Ed Robbins; | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #28 | Death = Captain America Vol 6 5 | HistoryText = Jimmy Jankovicz (nicknamed "Jimmy Jupiter") was the only son of John and Mary JankoviczJimmy's parents were first named in . An imaginative young boy who would regularly visit the fantasy world known as Nowhere. While most dismissed his adventures there as nothing more than dreams, Jimmy was convinced that Nowhere was a real place. As it turned out, Jimmy had the ability to transport to a parallel world where he could create anything he desired. For the most part, Jimmy would often be unsure if his adventures in Nowhere were real or the product of his imagination. The more frequently he traveled into Nowhere, his powers appeared to expand and grow allowing him to bring beings created in this realm back with him to Earth, and later begin to effect reality without travelling to Nowhere at all. Adventures in Imaginary Worlds Jimmy's first adventure to Nowhere happened in the winter of 1942. Visiting the local airport he was offered an airplane ride by one of the pilots. While the plane was doing a loop-de-loop in the air, Jimmy was thrown from the plane. As he fell through the clouds his abilities first manifested themselves transporting Jimmy to Nowhere. Ending up in a world of solid clouds, he slid down a lamp post into the home of a woman with a long neck. The woman told Jimmy that he could find his way back home by climbing down the Mountains of Wunt. Travelling through a forest of talking trees, Jimmy was attacked by Wump Jump the Dragon. The dragon turned out to be nothing more than a cowardly bully who began to cry when Jimmy threw a twig at him. Jimmy cheered up the dragon and befriended him, but the dragons tears caused Jimmy to wake up back on Earth. To his surprise the pilot told him that Jimmy happened to be wearing a parachute that managed to deploy itself allowing the lad to land safely to the ground -- at least that's what the pilot made himself believe no doubt . Later, hoping to get back to the land of Nowhere, Jimmy was given a ride back into the clouds by a magical bee so that he could find his friend Wump Jump. Instead he met Ruffy Rabbit another denizen of Nowhere who befriended Jimmy. Although the rabbit disliked Wump Jump he agreed to help Jimmy find him. The pair were soon captured by the Witches of Encore who trapped them in a mystical circle within their castle. Jimmy used Ruffy's foot to break the circle and the two escaped after Jimmy slew one of the witches by pricking her with a pin. Jimmy passed through the clouds, and ended up back on Earth. He awoke on the ground with a bee sting, leaving him to once more wonder if he had dreamed the whole thing . Jimmy began telling his parents of his adventures into Nowhere but they dismissed this simply as the boys overactive imagination. Jimmy's belief that his adventures were real slowly became verified the night that he was visited by both Wump Jump and Ruffy Rabbit who brought the boy back up to Nowhere by travelling on a moonbeam. There they showed Jimmy the Valley of the Fairies and helped defend them from the evil Gnomes before Jimmy was once more returned to Earth. Once more awakening in his room thanks to a bat fluttering around, the possibility of the whole ordeal being a dream once more cast doubt on Jimmy's hopes . His mother, growing tired of Jimmy's "tall tales" of Nowhere, sent the boy to a local amusement park. There Jimmy was once more transported to Nowhere while falling asleep on a roller coaster. He found himself in the realm of the Candy Men and helped save them from the evil Gloomy Gusses whose weakness was tickling . Jimmy was rewarded by being allowed to voyage on Captain Cookie's boat Ye Good Ship Skillet. They traveled to the land of the China People and rescued one of their people from the Bull in the China Shop and was awarded with a pet Likker Snik -- a licorice eating animal he named Fido. Later he helped Captain Cookie and his men escape from the cannibalistic Licorice Men before returning home . When told by his father that if one were to dig a deep enough hole one could reach China, Jimmy decided to try it out for himself. After digging all afternoon Jimmy fell asleep in his hole. His powers kicked in sending him to another imaginary realm -- likely an extension of Nowhere -- that was loosely based on Lewis Carrol's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. There he met the White Rabbit and was brought before the White King and Queen. Using his chess knowledge, he helped the white kingdom defeat the black kingdom and convinced them to no longer fight each other, however this was short lived as they started warring again shortly after Jimmy's departure . Continuing on his quest, the road to "China" led him through what appeared to be a twisted version of Hell with it's own version of Satan. Satan assigned a guide to lead Jimmy through his underworld domain, but Jimmy saw many sights that would give a boy his age some scares . Arriving in his imaginations version of China, Jimmy found the land besieged by an army of Black Dragons. Running into his friend Wump Jump, who came from "China", Jimmy helped the Wump Jumps destroy the Black Dragons. Jimmy soon woke up in his unfinished pit after being awoken by his mother and found that being asleep in the sun for hours gave him a sunburn . Jimmy's powers next manifested during a trip to the dentists office after getting a sore tooth. Fleeing in fear of the dentist, Jimmy bumped his head and was knocked out. He imagined he was being chased by a crazed dentist named Dr. Yank before his dentist aroused him and told him that his fall caused the problem tooth to fall out, resolving the problem . Jimmy first began manifesting his powers in the real world after he was told by the mother of one of his friends that if he stayed in the cemetery on Halloween night he could potentially see ghosts. Sure enough, when Jimmy did so ghosts appeared and he helped them fight off a legion of spirit-like demons who gave ghost a bad name . Next, Jimmy accompanied his family on a vacation to his Uncle Frank's farm. There Jimmy fell down a hill and knocked himself out again. He was transported to the Valley of the Enchanted forest where he rescued Princess Pam from an army of Wild Toad Men and angry wolves, slaying a wolf in the process. Bringing the princess back to her kingdom Jimmy was hailed a hero. When a jealous knight challenged Jimmy to a jousting competition, Jimmy accidentally raced his jousting tortes off an ledge and soon woke up back on Earth. Rushing to tell his family of his adventure, they all doubted him as wolves were not part of the local habitat. However, their reality was rocked when Uncle Frank found a dead wolf in the forest. This was the first clear evidence of Jimmy's powers crossing over into the real world . In the Realm of Fairies, Jimmy is identified as the only boy of his generation who could "psychically travel" to that realm and was ordered by King Ra to be brought to the realm and shown around. Jimmy's trip was interrupted when he was captured by Zar the Wizard. Jimmy managed to break free with the aid of the sentient puppet named Knobby and stripped Zar of his magical powers. Knobby then agreed to help Jimmy get to the castle of King Ra . Along the way they trick an alligator to help them cross a river and strip the evil Three Witches of their magical glasses . Jimmy then used the glasses to help the pair cross a massive pit and get past the Wood of the Cursed. When they came before the kings guards, Knobby forced Jimmy to remove the glasses as their evil was beginning to influence him . Brought before King Ra, the royal had Jimmy shown around the realm by Fairy Delight. Jimmy witnessed the Candy Forest, the Field of the Blue Bells, Chinatown (another realm where people were made of china) the Plush Forest where he made a new friend a pup named Plush, and the Land of Dreams. There they fled the Sandman who threatened to put them in an eternal sleep. Jimmy fell through the ground while fleeing and was transported to Earth with Plushy. When Jimmy awoke he found that Plushy was turned into a real live dog . Jimmy's next few adventures happened when his powers manifested on Earth, his abilities often manifesting in ways that encouraged Jimmy to support America's entry into World War II, this was likely influenced by the high level of wartime propaganda that was rampant during the time. This first manifestation came around the time when the military was asking civilians to ration supplies. After a string of rubber thefts, Jimmy was visited by Wump Jump and Ruffy Rabbit who helped Jimmy stop the rubber thieves from stealing tires that his father had stored in their backyard . Later, Jimmy was visited on the day of his birthday by Eenie-Meenie who granted Jimmy's wishes for a new bicycle and befriending Sidney, a new student who immigrated from Britain . Next Jimmy animated his rubber ball who brought him through a rubber ration poster to the Valley of Rubber. There he was introduced to the Rubber People who were "held hostage" in a prison whenever humans on Earth refused to donate their rubber products to the war effort. Jimmy returned to Earth and began his own rubber drive with the help of his animated rubber ball . Feeling that he was wasting his time but stuck on things to do, Jimmy was visited by the sentient clocks Tick and Tock and brought to the Valley of Time. There he was brought before the King and Queen of Time who used their Time Machine to give Jimmy a glimpse of the future after the Allies won World War II. Telling Jimmy to make the most of his time he was punished for his past transgressions and returned to Earth, where he vowed to make better use of his time . When visiting his Uncle Walter's farm, Jimmy tripped over his own feet chasing a pig. Transported to Barnyard Valley he was guided by Pete Porker a talking pig and brought to the King and Queen of Barnyard Valley, a pair of talking horses. Learning that they were terrorized by a sentient tractor called the Jeeper, Jimmy turned off the tractor and was returned to Earth a hero . Deciding to make his own "Victory Garden", Jimmy's powers once more kicked in causing him to shrink in size. He befriended a gopher named Digger who showed him that the animals beneath his Victory Garden were busy defending it from attacks caused by Japanese Beetles who attempted to invade it . In Jimmy's last recorded solo adventure, he refused to play Poker for pennies with his friends before falling asleep in the alley they were playing cards. He awoke to find the playing cards alive. They brought them to their home in Card Castle where it was explained to Jimmy that whenever people played cards for money they were forcing cards to fight for no reason. This helped reinforce Jimmy's promise to his mother to never gamble and he was returned to Earth . Secret Weapon During World War II, Jimmy was discovered as an asset after he brought a two-headed cat to school. He was to help the Allies infiltrate a Hydra base, using Nowhere Land as a shortcut. However, once he sent Codename: Bravo and his team through the portal to Nowhere, a Hydra spy agent clocked him over the head, sending him into a coma and trapping both Bravo's team and a group of Hydra agents on the other side. Forced to work together, they lived unaging in Nowhere for decades, remaking Jimmy's world to suit themselves. Modern Age Nearly seventy years later, Jimmy woke up from his coma but was in a catatonic state. He was used as a pawn by Hydra to try to trap Captain America in Nowhere, and was ultimately shot and mortally wounded by Queen Hydra without ever recovering full consciousness, though he did apparently free Captain America and Codename: Bravo with a last act of will before dying. | Powers = Capable of going into a parallel world called Land of Nowhere, where he can shape this universe to whatever he desired and bring those object back into the real world. His abilities only appeared to be limited by his own imagination. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Nowhere Category:Timely Mutants Category:Reality Warpers